Lucy & Joey- Look After You
by Jabi07
Summary: Lucy is alive! And is now back in Walford with Joey Branning! But can she ever get back to normal?


Lucy & Joey- Look After You

Part One

Lucy sits quietly at her desk in her empty office as she tries hard to concentrate in doing here work when all she could think about is how her family responded seeing her alive. They hate her. Lucy knew they would be mad but the look on all their faces...she was taking out of her thoughts as Joey enters the office grinning lightly over at Lucy making her heart flutter,

"Hey babe. I see that your busy!"

"Oi I am actually! Especially since Lauren still refusing to be my partner!" Joey nods slowly sensing how stressed Lucy was feeling as he wraps his arms around her waist and pulls her into him,

"Now Lauren will come round babe they all will...besides I can help out if I can babe!"

"Really? You'd help me?"

"Course Luce. Since when have I let you down hey?" Lucy smiles warmly as she lightly kisses him her body shiver slightly by his touch,

"You could help take out the bins?" Lucy looks pleadingly making Joey roll his eyes,

"Fine. Seeing as it's you! You totally owe me though babe!" Lucy watches as Joey heads out the back as she places herself behind her desk feeling relieved that she found Joey. That Afternoon Lucy locked up the office when Lauren stops short infront of her,

"Lauren?"

"Look I'm still mad Luce. But I love you your my best mate...so if the offer still stands to be partners they I would like that?"

"Of course it still stands. Lauren I love you too!" They both awkwardly hug before heading off in different directions as Lucy enters the house,

"Hey love how's work been?"

"Fine dad. Look I'm over joeys tonight so don't leave me dinner"

"Ok. So you guys are serious then?" Jane looks up from the telly as both of them stare expectantly over at Lucy,

"Yeah. Where is this going?"

"Nowhere love just asking"

"Right well I'm just getting myself ready..." Lucy heads upstairs and begins to undress out of her suit as she smiles getting ready as her thoughts turns to Joey,

"You look nice" Peter says making Lucy smile,

"Thanks. Everything alright?"

"Yes fine. So you off anywhere nice?"

"Not particularly just over Joeys why?"

"Not saying anything sis you know how I feel!" Lucy sighs rolling her eyes as yes her twin brother hated the only guy she loved! Making things more than awkward as Peter could not be anywhere near Joey, whereas Joey was trying as he knew how upset Lucy was,

"Right well night brother!" Lucy heads past him and makes her way downstairs,

"I'm off out. Bye" Lucy heads out the house and makes her way towards Joeys,

"Come on in babe!" Joey lets Lucy inside as she lightly kisses his lips as she enters the quiet house,

"So glad to be here. Oh guess what Joey?"

"What babe?"

"You was right. Lauren agreed to be partners again!" Joey grins widely as he hugs Lucy,

"Aw Lucy! I'm so chuffed for you babe!" Lucy kisses him again only this time more passionate,

"Lets go upstairs!"

They both lay out of breath in each other's arms both grinning happily,

"Wow" they both laugh as Lucy kisses his chest,

"You don't regret coming home?" Joey asks stroking her hair,

"No. I mean it's tough but I am glad to be home...I love being her with you Joey!"

"Yeah me too babe!"

"You missing Alice?"

"Course but I phone her often...I don't regret coming back here I get to be with you Luce!" Lucy smiles touched as she lightly huddles closer into him closing her eyes as she was lost in the moment. Lucy and Joey made their way downstairs and into the kitchen as they rummage the fridge looking for food,

"Seriously babe how do you survive?" Lucy jokes as she looks at the empty fridge,

"Yeah well I usually have my girlfriend cook for me" Lucy smirks shaking her head as she grabs her bag from the table,

"What you doing?"

"Well getting chips. What you want?"

"Usual. Babe you really are the best!" Lucy laughs lightly as she kisses his cheek,

"Well it's a good job that I love you!"

"I love you more!"

"Not possible!" Lucy heads out the door and makes her way over towards the chip shop a huge smile placed upon her face.


End file.
